ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
The Talekeeper's Truth
Category:QuestsCategory: Bastok QuestsCategory:Artifact Quests de:Die Wahrheit des Legendenwächters ]] ]] Walkthrough *Phara, at (J-9) in the Bastok Mines tells you about the Galka Deidogg at (H-6) in the Bastok Mines. *You will need to speak with Deidogg twice with Warrior set as your main job to receive the cutscene where he will ask you for a Mottled Quadav Egg dropped by Ni'Ghu Nestfender in Palborough Mines. *If you have it unlocked, it is a short run from the Palborough Mines Home Point #1 to the spawn point. Otherwise: **From the first map in Palborough Mines, take the elevator at I-8 up to the Third Floor. Ni'Ghu Nestfender spawns from a ??? located in G-10. Nothing here will be high enough to aggro you, and the room is usually empty, but if some Quadav have wandered in, of course, clear the area beforehand. :*Note: You do not have to go with Warrior as your main job in order to spawn the NM but must have the quest active. *When your party is ready, examine the ??? to spawn Ni'Ghu Nestfender. He is a Paladin, and will use Invincible and Flash. *When he is defeated, he will drop the Mottled Quadav Egg. :*Make sure you do not touch the ??? again or it will spawn another Ni'Ghu Nestfender and you will have to do the fight again. *If you haven't set a Bastok Home Point, there is a ferry from Palborough Mines to Zeruhn Mines which will put you right next to Bastok Mines. *After you bring the Mottled Quadav Egg to Deidogg, the cutscene suggests that you get a Parasite Skin from Castle Oztroja. :*Note: Since Parasite Skin is a Rare/Ex drop off the leeches in Castle Oztroja, you can save yourself a trip to Bastok if you catch a Teleport-Mea and head to Castle Oztroja before returning to town. You can kill two birds with one stone this way, and trade the skin after trading the egg to Deidogg when you arrive in Bastok Mines. :::*If you have Zilart Tier II Voidwatch Warp access, you can use this to shorten your trip to Castle Oztroja by taking the warp to The Sanctuary of Zi'Tah. :::*If you've unlocked it, you can warp to the Survival Guide just inside the entry to Castle Oztroja. *When you get to Castle Oztroja you need to go past the first doorway with the trapdoor and proceed up to the 4 lever door at the SW corner of G-8. You can find the combination to the door at the dead-end at (I-10). *Once inside this doorway proceed all the way up the stairs to a chamber with a pool in the middle of it. This pool will be surrounded by Tier 6 Yagudo and full of the leeches you need to kill. :*The leeches aggro by sound and the Yagudo aggro by sight. *Kill a Yagudo Parasite and obtain the Parasite Skin. *Head back to Deidogg and trade him the Parasite Skin. He will ask you to return the next Vana'diel day. *When you return, he will present you with your hard-earned Fighter's Calligae. (See Testimonials)